Frost and Forest
by The Lewd Darkness
Summary: Todoroki takes Midoriya up on a visit to his mother. The ultimate result was a little unexpected. [IzukuXRei]


The first time he visited her, he really didn't know what to expect.

"Are you sure about this Todoroki?" Midoriya asked nervously, as they stood outside the hospital room containing one Rei Todoroki, mother of the greenette's heterochromatic teen. "I mean, I'm just some random kid to her…"

"It'll be fine Midoriya." The cold teen assured, placing his hand on the handle and opening the door. "She's been asking to meet you for a while. Mom? Are you in here?"

"Shoto?" A feminine voice asked, and the two teens walked into the mostly plain room, finding a tall woman with long white hair reading a book inside. Her face lit up as her eyes landed on them, and she placed the book down as she smiled. "Oh, you brought a friend?"

"Mom, this is Midoriya. He's the one who… who helped me start using my fire side again." The colder of the two teens introduced, while Midoriya felt his face turn scarlet just looking at the woman. 'So…. Pretty…..' "Midoriya? You ok?"

"H-huh?! I mean, yes! It's very nice to meet you miss Todoroki!" Midoriya said, voice going high pitched and fast as he bowed. His blush only got worse as the woman started to laugh.

"So you're the one who helped my son? It's so nice to meet you. And please, just call me Rei." The elder Todoroki offered, as she walked over to them. "It'll be less confusing, that way."

"Um, yes ma'am!" The boy nodded, getting another laugh.

"You really have an interesting friend here son. He's very different from what I expected." Rei muttered, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You can stand you know?"

"Mom, do you want a drink or something from downstairs? I meant to get some on the way but forgot." Todoroki said, and Midoriya shot him a glance. His mouth twitched ever so slightly, the 'half'n'half bastard' as Bakugou called him was lying through his teeth. "You like sprite right?"

"Yes, that would be nice, Thank you Shoto." Rei said with a smile, taking her seat once more.

"You as well, Midoriya?" The teen asked and the greenette just nodded. "Great. I'll be back in a few minutes. There's usually a line."

With that, the hot and cold teen left his incredibly attractive mother and his incredibly nervous friend on their own.

"Midoriya? You know you don't have to be scared of me, right?" The white haired woman asked, getting the boy's attention. She was frowning as she looked down at her lap. "I can only imagine what you've heard…. What….what I did….You probably think I'm a monster-"

"Huh?! Oh, no! I don't think you're scary or anything!" Midoriya quickly defended, before taking a breath and sitting across from her. His face flushed but he decided the honest truth was a much better alternative than the mother getting caught up in depressing thoughts. "I just…. I guess I'm easily intimidated by beautiful people."

"Uh- I…. ehe…hehehe…. Hahahaha." Rei's eyes went wide at first before she slowly but surely devolved into a laugh and Midoriya felt his throat dry. 'So cute…STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! ITS TODOROKI'S MOTHER!' "Oh my…. You're sweet, Midoriya."

"I… um… Oh, is that the Skykings book?!" Midoriya asked, pointing to the novel she had been reading as he looked for any escape. "I always enjoyed those, I could relate to the main character quite a lot! My um… my quirk didn't come in for a long time, so I can always kinda see myself in quirkless characters."

"Oh, really?" The woman asked, as a genuine smile spread across her face. Then she started to giggle. "Well you're certainly cute enough to be him."

Yeah, his face wasn't going to be a normal colour throughout any of this, was it?

"T-thank you." He squeaked, looking down. Then, In his infinite wisdom and genius, he decided to respond with "You too."

….

"WaitnoIdon'tmeanthatyou'relikeaguyorwastryingtobedisrespectifuloranythingijustmeant-" before he could finishing his panic muttering defense, the woman's gorgeous laugh cut him off once more.

"T-thank you Midoriya." She giggled, face blushing lightly. Then, her face took on a slightly more serious look but she still had a soft smile and a blush. "No.. seriously, thank you for everything you've done so far. For my son. I'm glad someone out there is looking out for him, where I and endeavour failed. I wish he didn't have such horrible parents as us…"

"Hey, hey hey…." Midoriya said in a calming tone, pushing out his chair and walking around with a frown. Hesitantly, he set a hand on her shoulder and pretty white eyes met warm green ones. "Endeavour is a horrible parent. You were…. Ok you made a much bigger mistake than most parents do but you aren't a monster like him. Don't ever go comparing yourself, ok?"

"But-"

"No buts. He is a evil, one minded monster as far as I am concerned. You're a genuinely nice, sweet person. Not to mention you have him beat in the looks department." The greenette laughed, and the one let out a choked chuckle of her own. "Say it with me. 'I am Rei Todoroki and I can make mistakes.'"

"I am Rei Todoroki and I can make mistakes…."

"'Those mistakes I can learn from. I am not as bad as people like Endeavour.'"

"Midoriya."

"Come on, Rei…"

She sighed but continued.

"Those mistakes…. I can learn from. I am not as bad as people…. Like endeavour." She said, and as she did, a smile started to grow on her face. One which Midoriya returned.

"Better?"

"Better. You really are good at helping others, huh?" She asked, as soft smile and the boy just laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. Unbeknownst to either of them, just outside their room one Shoto Todoroki stood, grinning despite himself.

His plan was going much better than expected.

"Midoriya?"

"Huh?"

"Can… can I hug you?"

"Oh, uh… sure I guess?"

Blinking, the fire and ice teen's smile dropped the tiniest amount. Maybe it was going to well.

* * *

As time went on, the greenette would join the younger Todoroki on his visits more and more and the teen was beginning to notice a pattern with each subsequent visits.

The one hug every now and again, became multiple hugs in a single visit, to at one point the white haired woman practically clinging to the greenette throughout the whole visit.

As well as that, the greenette started to refer to her by her first name more and more commonly, and even complimented her more than he usually did with others. He'd always be a blushing mess every time but it wasn't quite as bad as time passed.

They thought the heterochromatic teen didn't know, but he did. When he wasn't in the room, he was sure more than just hugging was going on eventually.

At first, he hadn't been sure how to feel, but as time passed he came to a conclusion. Midoriya had helped him, and now he was helping his mother feel better about herself.

More than anything, he just wished they'd stopped hiding it from him. Which they would, even if he had to make that the case. Holding two tins of sprite in hand, he barged the door open and just grinned when he caught his friend and mother in the middle of a fairly passionate kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Never let it be said, that Todoroki couldn't make an entrance when he wanted to. The two fell apart in surprise and he just continued to smile, as he quietly gave them their drinks and acted as if nothing had happened.

His silent blessing.

* * *

_**A/N: Bit more rushed than I usually would like but oh well. Got a request? Feel free to share and I might just do it. (And it can be anything, any rating. PM me if you don't want it in public comments.)**_


End file.
